Tubular operations sometimes require that slurry including abrasive particles such as gravel or proppant be pumped through tubular systems. Such slurries can also be pumped out of tubulars in such operations through ports formed in walls of the tubulars. Conventional systems handle such conditions as designed; however, those skilled in the art are always interested in new systems and methods that may advance the art.